


Kau Genggam Hatiku

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin tidak bergeming. "Kau cantik, karena itu aku tertarik padamu. Kau juga pintar Rukia-chan, karena mampu merebut hatiku."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau Genggam Hatiku

**Title: Kau Genggam Hatiku** **  
**Rating: T**  
 **Characters/Pairings: GinRuki**  
 **Genre: Romance (Sedikit, tapi bagi pembaca yang tidak bisa menemukan bagian mana yang merupakan**   ** _romance_** **-nya, maafkan saya.)**  
 **Chapter: One-Shot**  
 **Warnings: Selamat membaca cerita ini apa adanya. Mungkin agak OOC sedikit.****

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya.** **  
 **Summary: Gin tidak bergeming. "Kau cantik, karena itu aku tertarik padamu. Kau juga pintar Rukia-chan, karena mampu merebut hatiku."****  
.-.-.

Teka-teki mengenai Gin Ichimaru, menurut Rukia, adalah kegemaran Kapten itu mengajaknya ngobrol. Dua shinigami berbeda status itu tak bisa dikatakan akrab -meski Gin memanggilnya dengan nama depannya-: teman bukan, sahabat apalagi! Namun tiap kali bertemu, Gin akan selalu menghampiri Rukia dan menyapanya.

Sejujurnya Rukia merasa agak takut dengan kapten berambut ungu-keperakan itu. Bukannya Gin bercakap-cakap dengannya sambil menghunus zanpakutounya atau mengancamnya. Kapten itu bahkan bisa dibilang lumayan ramah. Gin selalu terlihat gembira melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja, Rukia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan tak nyaman yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tiap berpapasan dengan Gin. Yang membuatnya tak habis pikir, semakin Rukia berusaha menghindar, semakin sering Gin nongol di depan shinigami mungil itu, terutama disaat yang tidak terduga.

Misalnya sore itu, ketika Rukia tengah asyik melintas lapangan Gotei 13 dan hendak pulang, dia merasakan embusan angin kencang di belakangnya. Refleks, gadis itu memutar leher. Herannya, bahkan tak ada satupun daun yang bergoyang.

"Aneh," gumamnya pelan, yakin hanya dirinya yang mendengar. Rukia nyaris terlonjak ketika tahu-tahu Gin sudah berdiri di depannya, lengkap dengan senyum lebar di wajah rubahnya.

"Bicara sendirian bikin orang lain takut, lho," sapa Gin ramah.

 _Justru bertemu Anda yang bikin jantung hampir copot_ , gerutu Rukia dalam hati, separuh kaget, separuh kesal.

"Selamat sore, Kapten Ichimaru," ujar Rukia. Dia membungkukkan badan dan berusaha terdengar setakjim mungkin. Toh bagaimanapun tidak sukanya dia pada Gin, dia hanyalah shinigami biasa sedang Gin adalah seorang kapten.

"Hei, Rukia-chan, kau suka kesemek, tidak?" tanya Gin tiba-tiba.

Rukia terhenyak. "Kesemek?" ulangnya membeo, tak mengerti.

Gin mengangguk bersemangat. "Iya, aku menanam banyak pohon kesemek. Kalau sudah matang, akan kupetik untukmu," ujar Gin.

Entah kenapa mendengar akhir kalimat itu menimbulkan gejolak aneh di dada Rukia, yang kemudian meluncur turun ke perut. Gin memetik buah kesemek untuknya? Kenapa?

"Te-terima kasih, Kapten," balas Rukia sedikit terbata. Hatinya semakin penuh dengan sensasi aneh, terlebih ketika senyum Gin semakin lebar dan wajahnya bertambah mirip dengan rubah yang sangat gembira. Gadis itu semakin heran dengan kedahsyatan jantungnya memukul dadanya yang hampir serata perutnya.

"Sama-sama, aku senang, kok," sahut Gin ceria. Dia sedikit membungkuk supaya Rukia tidak terlalu memaksa lehernya mendongak. Gin memang jangkung. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Byakuya.

Suara rerumputan yang berkemerosak membuat Gin dan Rukia menoleh. Ternyata Kira dan Renji. Wajah Renji memerah ketika matanya bersirobok dengan Rukia.

Gin tersenyum saat shinigami berambut pirang dan merah itu membungkuk hormat padanya. Sesuatu berkelebat di wajah tirusnya sewaktu dia memergoki Renji mencuri pandang pada Rukia. Matanya menyipit tak suka. Memang akhirnya Rukia dan Renji bertukar senyum –yang kelihatannya dipaksakan-, tapi hanya sampai di situ.

"Permisi, Kapten Ichimaru," ujar Renji kaku. Dia melirik Rukia sekilas.

Kira memanfaatkan momen itu untuk berbisik pelan pada Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, kata Abarai-kun kau cantik dan pintar, lho!"

Rukia terbengong. Selama bersahabat dengan Renji, tak pernah sekalipun sebelumnya dia mendengar sahabat-sejak-kecilnya memujinya.

Tapi ternyata telinga tajam Renji dan Gin menangkap bisikan Kira.

"Kira, jangan bicara macam-macam!" hardik Renji. Wajahnya berubah masam sekaligus terlihat malu.

"Ah, kau sendiri kan yang bilang begitu tadi," elak Kira.

Barulah ketika Kira dan Renji berlalu, Gin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada shinigami bertubuh kecil di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau tampak kaget, Rukia-chaaan?" tanya Gin dengan nada panjang.

Sesaat setelah tersadar, Rukia menutup mulut. "Ano, baru kali ini ada yang memuji saya cantik dan pintar," jawab Rukia jujur.

Dahi Gin mengernyit. "Kakakmu pasti memujimu, kan?" Gin tahu Byakuya sangat menyayangi adik adopsinya.

Rukia menggeleng. Dia tak mengerti kenapa tak memilih berbohong saja pada Gin. "Tidak pernah," jawaban lirih itu meluncur dari lidahnya tanpa sempat ditahan.

Diluar dugaan, Gin menanggapinya dengan serius. "Menurutku kau cantik, Rukia-chan," tutur Gin. Nada suaranya dengan jelas menunjukkan dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Eh?" Rukia terperanjat, tak hanya oleh pilihan kata Gin namun juga oleh keyakinan yang melumuri suara sang kapten. Gadis itu tidak mempercayai telinganya.

"Kau kecil dan rupawan," lanjut Gin. Wajahnya serius. "Kau juga pintar."

"Saya tidak pintar, Kapten. Buktinya saya tidak mendapat posisi di divisi saya," elak Rukia, semakin tidak nyaman dengan raut muka Gin.

Gin tidak bergeming. "Kau cantik, karena itu aku tertarik padamu. Kau juga pintar Rukia-chan, karena mampu merebut hatiku."

Wajah Rukia memerah. Pria bertampang rubah yang selama ini ditakutinya suka padanya? Siapa bakal menyangka? Benarkah tanpa sadar Rukia telah menggenggam hati Gin? Rukia terpaku.

Gin tersenyum. Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejut, malu-malu dan bingung yang berseliweran di mata ungu Rukia. "Benar, lho. Aku tidak bohong," pungkasnya sebelum melangkah dan menyibak rambut hitam Rukia yang menutupi telinganya.

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A/N: GinRuki adalah salah satu crack pair favorit saya. Selamat membaca, teman-teman. Semoga kalian menikmati.**

 


End file.
